paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah(Tundra)
This character is based on Tundrathesnowpup's old dog who had to be put down on January 21, 2013. She was a huge part of my life and I miss her very very much. Tribute to my baby girl- who I can try my best to keep alive in character and in stories. <3 Sarah was a very energetic, but sometimes fearful dog. She can be a bit nervous around other dogs, but she really likes people, unless they were big guys, she tended to be really defensive around men. She was like a foster mom to her other housemate, Max , but is usually nervous around other dogs, it usually depends on how she's feeling. She's very motherly and friendly, just a regular old happy dog. She loves to run around and jump, knowing how to jump fences of up to 6 feet. In fanonverse, she's not very fearful towards other dogs, and is more confident and determined to help other dogs with their true potential. She can be a bit nervous around older male dogs if she doesn't know them yet though. She still maintains her hyperactive and energetic personality and still loves to run around and jump, which is why she teaches other young pups agility and obstacle courses- eventually teaching them at Adventure Bay Pup Academy and later on in life at West Paw High School . Sarah is a Border Collie/German Shepherd mix. She has long, brownish fur in a range of different shades, with her ears darker than the rest of her body, and black-ish ridge down her spine. She has a dark black muzzle with gray rimming her muzzle and face. She wears a dark fuschia/magenta collar with a golden tag. She has bright warm brown eyes. Her fur on her belly and underside of her tail are lighter than the rest of her bo *I had her since I was two years old. I was the one who chose her out and cried when we couldn't get her that day. My mom had to come back first thing in the morning to make sure she was the first one there. *She was 10 months old, the same age as my brother was when we adopted her. My brother was only a little bit older *We saved her from being put down because no one had apparently wanted her *Her name was "Bear" when they brought her into the shelter, due to her appearance. Her nickname became "Sarah-bear" *I named her after Cera from The Land Before Time, those being my favorite movies at the moment. Though my mom spelled it "Sarah". (i didn't know it was spelled Cera until last year actually xD) *She was 14 1/2 when she had to be put down- which is 98 in dog years. She was having seizures and we decided it was best for her when the doctors couldn't find anything that was causing the seizures and she was in lots of pain *We had her cremated and she now resides on my mantle with the pawprint the vets made for us out of plaster. *when she was younger she could JUUMMPPP. We were at the neighbor's a lot and we would see her jumping while we're jumping on the trampoline. "Hi!" "I see you!". A lot of the time she'd walk along the top of the fence like a cat *She would get sprayed by skunks a LOT. The last time she had been sprayed she just walked into the shower and sat down like- "Can we get this over with"? *She would also like to roll in burrs and would get them tangled all up in her long fur. Was so fun trying to get them all out. *One time, we were jumping on the neighbor's trampoline with his younger cousins(one of which was scared of dogs) And of course Sarah decides to jump over the fence and run into the trampoline. My brother and i thought it was hilarious, while the younger girl was probably scarred for a while. *Sarah didn't play fetch, she would play "keep-away." We'd throw it for her, but then we'd have to chase her down in order to throw it again. (Max is the same way. Thanks for teaching him that one, Sarah) *While moving into our new house and rennovating the backyard, Sarah dug up a possum skull and hid it under my parent's bed. Mom was not pleased. *While my cat Jackie is scared of her, Oreo(Jackie's sister, and my cat before we got Max and she passed away) and Sarah kind of got along. Sadly Oreo liked to get outside and got hit by a car when she was two years old....She was my kitty and I was very saddened....It was partial reason we got Max, the other was that we were moving. *She was a counter surfer- no food was safe on the counter if Sarah was around, we'd have to push it really far back, or watch her, since she would jump on the counter *We thought Sarah would try to eat Max when we brought him home for the first time, but thankfully they developed a very close bond for 8 years before she had to float up to heaven... *(in fanonverse) She's very close to Morgan, treating her like a younger sister and is always there for her when she needs her. She's approving of her boyfriend(after some interrogation) and wishes them luck for their family. She's usually the go-to pupsitter for Xander and Phoenix when Auntie Fuzzy isn't around *She works two schools in her lifetime- first in Paws & Claws Prep and then when she's older, she teaches all the second gen pups at West Paw High School *In this fanon- when she first comes in to meet the PAW Patrol, she's around 18, when she starts teaching at Paws & Claws Prep she's 19 and then is in her older years when teaching the second gens at West Paw High School Stories by me: *Pups save the Obstacle Course Stories by others: Collaborations: don_t_want_to_let_you_go_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d5s5gn6.png|*OLD ART* Picture i drew the day before we brought her in to the vet. It was very heart-wrenching. Two years ago and It still makes me tear up my_other_doggie_Sarah_by_Pokemonluvergirl2.jpg|Picture taken around three years ago Good times.jpg|me and sarah when i was five or six Sarahbear alternate.png|Alternate photo. Rest in peace sweetie <3 I hope you're having fun in doggie heaven All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badges! :0 19.png|cute cake from Jon~ ^^ happy dance.jpg|An older picture from a few years ago- She loved to rub herself on her back and wiggle around and we would call it her "happy dance" <3 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Grown up animals Category:Dogs Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Civilian character Category:Animals Category:Pup-School Teacher Category:West Paw High School Teacher Category:Paws & Claws Prep Teacher Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Pets